Shadows of the Heart
by Kurisutaru-hime
Summary: 1xR non-yaoi Vampire fic. Don't let the rating scare you! It's only a precaution!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Author's note: This is a non-yaoi AU 1xR vampire story. It is not a crossover with the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer as I have never seen the show (as much as I have wanted to watch it). Some parts of the story may be based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer as I have been reading up on it. I have also been researching vampires for this story and have composed their strengths and weakness' from several different points of view on the subject. So, the vampires in this story may not be like popular fictional vampire characters. The main characters, besides Heero and Relena, are the pilots and the girls. This story will be several chapters.

Warnings: This story is rated 'R' as only a precaution. Most of the story will not deserve such a high rating but since this story does deal with vampires, it will get bloody. Appropriate warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter if I feel it's necessary.

Email **KurisutaruHime@Aol.com **or **Losigirl24@Aol.com **with comments or suggestions.

****

Shadows of the Heart

__

By: Crystal

Chapter 1: Welcome to the country of Sanc 

Beautiful.

Relena Peacecraft smiled softly as the rays of the sun washed over her through the glass of the car window. For the past hour, Relena had let her ocean blue eyes take in the marvelous beauty of the country of Sanc. Lush green trees lined the paved road she traveled along while rolling hills dotted the backdrop of the land. The absence of homes was a blessing, for Relena felt only the beautiful creatures of the earth had a right to live in such a place. _Obviously the dark creatures of the night thought they had a right as well_, Relena thought as the reason for her trip came forth. Birds flew out from a weeping willow, spreading their wings and soaring high into the sky as the low noise of the car disturbed their morning. Taking a deep breath, Relena could still smell the lingering scent of the ocean on her clothes. The car turned onto another paved road and the tranquility of her environment vanished as the car approached a gate.

As her new home loomed in the distance, Relena thought back on the reason she was coming to this beautiful country. Two weeks ago, she had been informed from a higher power that her duty as the chosen one would force her to go the country of Sanc. Here, she would resume her role as the slayer, destroying the creatures of the night that sought to harm others. More specifically, the large amount of vampires who lived in the city of New Port. Treize Kushrenada had also been most urgent in his personal letter he sent to her.

The manor was situated on a hill, mysteriously shrouded in shadows from the trees around it. Blood red roses covered the edges of the home, as if blood was seeping out of the manor. The roses brightly contrasted with the rest of the scenery so much, Relena found herself unable to tear her gaze from them as the car slowed. The weather stained exterior gave the place an overall gothic quality and Relena had a feeling this structure was very old.

The ride had come to an end_, _much like a chapter of her life, and Relena found herself loathing to get out but did so. The wind welcomed her, flowing over her with just enough of a chill for her to take notice. Perhaps a foreshadowing of events to come? A small hand rose to cover her eyes from the bright glare of the sun as she warily looked to it's slowly lowering form. The grand doors opened and two people stepped out, drawing her attention. With another inward sigh, Relena picked up her bag lying by her feet and walked to meet the people she would be living with.

Sharp, dark eyes followed her every movement and Relena felt as if she were being analyzed by the short, black haired man. He could be no older than herself, yet the aire around him was calm proclaiming him to be much wiser than his years. Relena returned his gaze, realizing he was looking for a weakness. She would make sure he found none. The woman beside him spoke, pulling her attention from the dark abyss of the probing stranger before her.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft? My name is Lady Margaret Une. I am here on behalf of Sir Treize Kushrenada."

Relena found herself starring into a pair of warm, brown eyes. The woman offered a hesitant smile, which Relena returned. "I was under the impression I would be meeting with Mr. Kushrenada."

"He is indisposed for the time being. I am his confidant and am quite aware of why you were sent here."

Relena eyed the woman skeptically. Lady Une did not seem entirely truthful. Her navy blue Victorian dress seemed oddly out of place on her. Having no other choice, Relena nodded her acceptance. 

"Good. Allow me to introduce Chang Wufei. He is to be your trainer and guardian."

Incredulous ocean blue eyes clashed with steel obsidian eyes. Relena was feeling anything but friendly vibes from her new trainer. A pang of sadness hit her at the thought of training with someone other than Noin, but she pushed it away. Holding out her hand as she had done before, she did not question his presence or duty to her as she shook his hand. She merely accepted it. "Chang Wufei, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Wufei hesitated only briefly before enclosing his large hand with her own. "Relena Peacecraft," his surprisingly soft voice said while he nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

"Shall we go inside?"

Relena followed Lady Une inside as Wufei went to help unload her bags. The inside of the home was dark and cool. The floor was a black marble that allowed every step to be bounced off the walls. Various items decorated the place. Not one time period seemed to be dominant in the choice of furnishings, as if someone had collected the various items over time. Walking towards the rear of the manor, Lady Une led her into the dinning area. In the place of walls were glass windows and Relena walked over to them, wanting to seek comfort from the sun that shone into the dreary home. 

The city was a bold spectacle of life and Relena couldn't help but already feel a strong protective urge flow through her while looking down on it. The absence of homes on her way to the manor was greatly made up by the vision of New Port City below her. Dawn Manor was situated on top a large hill, and in the valley behind the manor, a small city was located. The distance between the two was not great and Relena could even make out some people walking about as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"Beautiful sight, is it not?"

Relena turned away from the large glass window to smile at Lady Une. "Yes it is." Relena walked over to the dining room table and sat down. Servants quietly entered, setting plates of food before her.

"I thought some dinner would be nice."

"Thank you," Relena said, surprised at the warm gesture but pleased. 

"You are the Slayer."

Slayer, killer of vampires and defender of humanity. The words echoed throughout the room and like a splash of cold water, Relena was awakened from her dream of peace to horrid reality. Setting down her fork, Relena calmly swallowed her food, daintily wiped at her mouth with the cotton napkin and met Lady Une's gaze. "I am the Slayer."

"Relena, this city finds itself in a precarious position. The vampire population has been growing at an alarming rate. Treize feels many vampires are re-locating to this city because of its place above an opening dark dimension. Your task is to find out their plans, stop them and of course slay any vampires you come across."

"I shall begin immediately," Relena said, her thoughts focusing in on the task before her.

Lady Une heard the determination in the Slayer's voice and was a bit taken back at the strength in which it was stated. When she had first laid eyes on Relena in her white blouse and lavender skirt, Lady Une and Wufei had both shared a look of disbelief that the small girl before them was the Slayer. Lady Une still felt a little uneasy about allowing the girl to take on such a large job alone but knew she should have more faith in Treize's decision. If he believed Relena was the chosen one to bring about his ideals, then she would believe in Relena as well. "I think it's best we get started. I'll have Wufei show you to your room." 

Relena followed Lady Une out of the dinning room and into the hall. Wufei came walking down the stairs but stopped upon seeing Relena. "Come with me."

Relena followed the Chinese man up two flights of stairs, which led to only one door. Relena looked at it, confused by the lay out. Wufei opened the door and, again, held it open so she could walk through. Her eyes went wide at the site before her. The entire room was wide open with a thick mat lying on a good portion of the floor. Large glass cabinets lined the walls and Relena could make out books and various weapons in them. A small area of the room contained a nice sized round table with wooden chairs around it. Large, glass stained windows with different designs lined the walls as well, enabling the sunlight to come through and illuminate the room naturally. In the very rear of the room was another door.

"This is your floor. The back door leads to your sleeping quarters. The area off to your right is for training and the area to the left is for studying or reviewing any materials necessary to the mission."

Relena turned to look at Wufei. He sounded so detached. "Where is your room?"

"On the second floor."

"We should go over the various weapons here to make sure you are familiar with each," he said and walked towards one of the cabinets.

"Why are you here?" Relena asked, the uncomfortable feeling between her and Wufei finally getting to her.

Wufei turned around to meet her deep gaze, knowing she asked so much with that question. Every little thing she did, he saw and analyzed. She was beginning to look less and less like the hardened warrior he expected. A small part of him feared she would not be able to handle the task before her. This lead Wufei to wonder why he even cared if she got killed. His thoughts immediately turned to a dark haired girl he remembered so well. The image of her, lying limp and dead in his arms, was unwelcome. He had failed his wife, he would not fail this girl. 

Relena watched the play of emotions across his face, wishing she knew what he was thinking. Walking closer to him, her eyes showed the concern she felt. "Wufei, please tell me what's wrong. We're to be partners."

Wufei turned his back on her, wanting to be detached from the honest concern he saw reflected in her eyes. Emotions would only get in the way. "I am here to make sure you stay alive long enough to complete your task."

Relena watched him go to the cabinet and frowned. The sun was lowering and it was time to prepare for her duty. Her problem with Wufei would have to wait. "I shall change."

Several minutes later, Relena walked out of her bedroom dressed in what she called "slayer clothing." It consisted of black pants that acted like a second skin against her legs. The upper half of her body was covered in a black, sleeveless shirt that, like the pants, clung to her body. The black coloring helped to conceal her form at night and the tight clothing prevented any difficulties while fighting. Her hair, which Relena had been tempted to cut, was held back in a ponytail.

Wufei turned from the sword he was examining to see Relena step out of her bedroom. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he tried to keep his composure upon seeing her. He had not been so blind earlier when he had first met Relena as to not notice she was a beautiful person. Standing before him, dressed in clothing that left nothing to the imagination, Wufei's image of her being merely a slayer was seriously tainted. Gaining control of his male hormones, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to view her through the eyes of a trainer and not those of an eighteen year old. The effort was not wasted as he felt a sense of protectiveness wash over him. 

Relena walked awkwardly towards Wufei, feeling his eyes travel over her body. A blush stained her cheeks as she saw him take in a sharp breath of air. Feeling extremely self-conscious, Relena kept her azure gaze on Wufei as she came closer, watching his reaction. The outfit she wore would be considered tasteless, she supposed, but she had no choice but to wear it. At night, when fighting creatures of the dark and trying to protect the earth from such demons, her outfit was the last thing on her mind. Whatever would allow her to move easily and without restraint was important. "This is the outfit I wear when patrolling at night."

Wufei decided to say nothing on the matter, already becoming comfortable with her in such clothing. Relena was obviously focusing on the mission and not her discomfort, for Wufei had seen her look of dismay when he had been staring at her. Relena was not being coy or seductive, merely being logical. 

Lady Une entered the room, an air of authority about her. "Relena, Wufei, come over here and sit down." She watched them do as she asked, noting with interest Relena's attire. "I take it that is your slaying uniform?"

"Yes," Relena replied, sitting herself down into the stern wooden chair. 

Lady Une nodded her approval. "It looks to be adequate." Sitting down herself, Lady Une took off the glasses she had been wearing and laid them gently onto the table. "The next few weeks will be a difficult time for us. All three of us are strangers but we must learn to trust each other. The battle ahead will be very dangerous but also extremely important to the survival of the Earth as we know it."

Relena frowned suddenly in concern. Lady Une seemed to be talking of something much bigger than what she had done in Ohio. Her self-confidence wavered slightly, but she knew there was no choice but to accept the challenge. She was the chosen one, after all.

Relena's frown did not pass Lady Une's scrutiny but she said nothing on the matter. "Relena and Wufei, the sun sets at about eight-thirty. When you come home from school, I will allow two hours for studying. The rest of the time is to be spent preparing for the activities of the night. Understood?"

Relena felt slightly annoyed at being told what to do but perhaps that was just the way Lady Une operated. Besides, wasn't Treize supposed to be the one issuing orders? "Lady Une, will Mr. Kushrinada be joining us anytime soon?"

"You will meet him soon, but not today," Lady Une replied.

Relena was none too happy with the answer but it looked like that was all she was going to get from the woman. Turning to Wufei, she offered a tentative smile to the quiet young man. "If the sun sets at eight-thirty, we should leave soon so I can be acquainted with all the areas-"

"I will not being going out at night with you."

The words echoed loudly off the walls of the room as Relena and even Lady Une looked a little stunned at what Wufei had said. "Wufei, you're my trainer and partner, we go-"

"You'll go alone. I will not go," Wufei said, pain evident in his voice. They wouldn't understand his fear. They wouldn't understand how his pride refused to let him go, knowing he was unworthy to be a partner to anyone.

Lady Une was highly upset with this, but she didn't show it. Instead, she calmly asked Relena if she had ever went out slaying alone before. "Relena, I cannot go with you at night. Have you ever went out alone before?"

Relena heard Lady Une's question but continued to stare at Wufei. What was wrong with him? They were partners, fighting for the peace of the earth. The stubborn man refused to meet her gaze and Relena was on the verge of loosing her temper. Calming herself down, she replied to Lady Une, who seemed to be abandoning her as well. "Yes, I have been out alone before." _The majority of the time, Noin was with me _she added silently.

"The sun is lowering so you'd best get ready Relena."

Excitement danced along with the slightest bit of nervousness as Relena looked to the lowering sun. The nights could still be quite chilly this time of year so Relena wore a long black leather trench coat. It effectively hid her unusual clothing and the belt loop around her waist. Attached to it were two stakes, easily accessible for those surprise attacks that vampires just love to give. A cloth purse that hung at her side was added with more stakes, holy water, and a few spare crosses held inside. Her own personal sword was strapped to her back, underneath the coat. The final touch was a silver cross that hung from a chain around her neck. All in all, Relena looked like some fictional character in the movies, ready for some grand adventure. In reality, she was merely prepared for her duty of protecting people from vampires. 

Confidence was never a problem for the young slayer and she felt herself looking forward to the challenge of the night. Stepping outside into the fresh air, she took a deep breath and released it. She was ready. Turning around, she looked at Lady Une, ignoring Wufei who stood beside her. Relena felt very alone and actually couldn't wait to leave their presence. Lady Une, with her cool authoritative demeanor. Wufei, aloof and stubbornly silent. Giving the Lady a slight nod, Relena began walking away from the manor.

"Relena!"

Stopping, Relena turned to see Lady Une walking after her. "Yes?"

Lady Une paused before her, feeling guilty over the way the young woman had been treated. "I cannot apologize for Wufei's behavior but I can apologize for mine." Lady Une smiled slightly as Relena's eyes widened in surprise. "There is much more going on here than what you have been told. All will be explained in due time. Please, trust me."

Relena felt the sincerity of the older woman's words. Smiling brightly, her mood lifting, she said, "I do trust you Lady. I will be patient and focus my attention on slaying."

Lady Une was worried for Relena. She looked so fragile. "Please be careful. You have your cell phone in the backpack. Call me if there is an emergency." Lady Une grasped her hand, squeezed gently then walked away. _Good luck Relena, the future of the world rests on your shoulders alone._

Relena began her trek through the slanting forest of Sanq with a map in her hand. First, she would go to the local graveyard to be sure no new vampires were rising from the dead, as some did. Next, she would go to the popular hangouts of the people of the city. Vampires loved to wait in the shadows and watch for that one lone person to walk by. Afterwards, Relena figured she would go where she felt the need to. 

The hours went by fast as the day had turned to night and darkness covered the land. Being a slayer had some perks, one of those being sharp vision. Even in the dark of the night Relena was able to see quite well. It was what she didn't see that had her slightly worried. As soon as the sun had set, no humans were seen outdoors. Relena made a mental note to question Lady Une about the strange behavior. 

Despite the large distance Relena had walked, no vampires had been spotted. It was as if someone had announced her arrival and all vampires wisely decided not to venture out of their hiding spots. Feeling disappointed that she would have nothing to report to Lady Une, Relena decided to make her way back home. That's when she spotted him.

Passing by a convenience store that had long since been closed, Relena happened to look over her shoulder to see a figure coming out of the back door. Immediately her senses were alerted that this shadowy figure was no nighttime burglar but a vampire. Ocean blue eyes narrowed in determination as Relena began to approach the figure. A lone street lamp lit the area of the corner store, giving Relena an advantage. Casually but slowly, the slayer removed her purse then her coat, laying them on the ground. Her slim fingers reached for one of the stakes on her belt loop while the other hand caressed the silver cross hanging at her throat, making sure it was still there.

By now, the solitary figure noticed her. Moving forward with stealth like grace, the vampire seemed to cling to the shadows. Almost mockingly, the vampire took his time as he walked forward, as if Relena were no great threat to him. The light finally illuminated the vampire enough for Relena to make out details. The most stunning feature was a tie between the long braid down his back and the stunning amethyst eyes looking at her. Taller than her, the vampire was dressed casually in what appeared to be black leather pants, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. Overall, he was an extremely handsome vampire to come upon. A shame she would have to kill him.

"Hey good lookin'," he called to her. "What's a lovely young lady like yourself doing walking alone in the dark?"

Relena was slightly surprised to hear him talk to her. Most vampires she had ever run into immediately went on the defense. Then again, he had no idea who she was. Relena decided it was best she enlighten him. "Looking for vampires," Relena said while pulling the stake out of her belt loop.

The vampire's eyes narrowed as he walked forward, getting closer to the girl. His eyes didn't miss the piece of sharpened wood in her hand. "So you're a slayer?" he said with a smirk. 

"I am."

"And you intend to drive that stake through my heart, ending my miserable existence?" his voice was soft but at the same time razor sharp.

His tone did not bother her. "Yes."

"I hate to tell you this, but it's going to take a lot more than you to kill me," the vampire said with a cocky grin that did not reach his eyes. "I've met several like you and killed them all. What makes you think you can win against me?"

"Because I'm Relena Peacecraft," she said, knowing he would not understand the answer but she did. She would beat him because she was the slayer and it was her duty.

"Well Relena Peacecraft, I'm Duo Maxwell," he said, dropping the item he had been carrying. Getting into a fighting stance, he flipped his braid over one shoulder. "Ladies first," he said, doing a mock bow. 

Relena did not move. Her strategy was to get him to run to her. Patience was a hard virtue to maintain and she only hoped that his would run out before hers. Relena was not to be disappointed.

Spitting out a curse, Duo ran at her. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw her eyes widen at his approach. She quickly moved into a fighting stance and lifted the stake. Duo focused in on the death instrument, preparing to knock it away.

Relena assumed he would focus on the stake. Her assumption was correct, as she was able to catch him off guard. Right before he reached her, she ducked down, sweeping one long leg out to knock the running vampire off his feet.

"Shit," Duo yelled as he fell down.

Relena wasted no time as she got up, stake still in hand. The vampire was quick though and got up almost before her. Before he could stand, Relena landed a solid kick to his face, knocking him down again. Moving to stand over him, she positioned the stake for the kill. Her eyes happened to catch his own and what she saw shocked her. He was scared, but not of the stake or his death. His eyes were firmly fixed on her cross necklace. Relena was sure that if it weren't for the cross, he would have been able to retaliate before she landed the killing blow. His eyes were wide, as if in a trance and Relena used her hesitation to look deep into his eyes. That's when she saw the real him lurking beneath the surface. A lost little boy who was trapped in hell with only his memories to torment him further. 

Shaking her head wildly, she raised the stake higher. "I have to kill you, it's my duty," Relena whispered. _But I sure don't want to. _She brought the stake down, wondering if she would be able to follow through. 

Relena would never know if she would have been able to kill the vampire for she was suddenly flying across the grass. She landed with a hard thud, the scabbard biting into her back at the impact. Gaining her senses quickly, she got to her feet with the stake still in her tight grasp, wondering where the unseen attack came from. It had to have been a psychic attack, for no one had actually touched her. Normally, the slayer could defend herself against such attacks, but her attention had been focused on Duo so much, it had left her vulnerable. To make matters worse, she was now dealing with two vampires.

Wild eyes looked around sharply, trying to see who attacked her. Calming herself down, Relena focused and felt herself being drawn to an area where the forest began. The shadows were thick, but she was barely able to make out a figure. The clouds above parted, allowing the moonlight to shine down upon the deadly battleground. The figure stepped forward a few paces and Relena felt her eyes go wide as a slight gasp escaped her lips.

He had to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Dressed so casually in jeans and a jacket, he was not a very large vampire. The slight wind was tossing his wild brown locks of hair about as Relena continued to stare into his deep, blue eyes. The strength and deadliness surrounding him was so intense that the slayer felt her throat go dry. No matter how attractive she found this vampire, she would still have to fight him. Relena had a feeling it would not be an easy fight. 

"Hey Heero buddy," Duo called as he got up, finally shaking off the effect the cross had on him. "No need to interfere, I had the situation under control."

__

Heero, so that's his name. How very unfitting. Hearing Duo speak up, Relena narrowed her eyes in his direction but her attention returned quickly to the vampire Heero. He was standing completely still, his eyes trained on her. She wondered if he was going to try another psychic attack. This time she would be ready. Still holding the unused stake, the slayer tightened her grip on it as she waited for Heero to attack.

For several intense moments the two only stared at each other. Heero was too far away for Relena to get a good look into his eyes and she wasn't sure she wanted to. The stoical vampire seemed like he was in no rush to get the fight started. This time Relena's patience wore out. She felt too uneasy with two vampires looming about her so she decided to act. Flipping the stake in her hand, she lifted a slender, but well muscled arm, as she took aim. With a flick of her wrist, the stake went sailing at the vampire with incredible speed and accuracy. As soon as it was released, Relena reached for the other stake on her belt loop, pulling it forward as she ran at Heero. 

Heero easily caught the stake with one hand, without even taking his eyes off the girl. He watched her approach and was impressed with her speed. Tossing the stake to the ground, he lifted his arm again, and this time caught the girl's wrist as she aimed for his heart. Her strength caught him off guard and his arm actually bent slightly from her momentum, the tip of the stake pressing lightly against his chest.

Relena felt her wrist being crushed in his grasp and winced in pain. She was practically leaning on him as she had lost her balance from being stopped so suddenly. Unable to heed her actions, the young slayer looked up into the eyes of the vampire who held her. A slight gasp escaped her as she realized he was looking down on her. Their eyes met and Relena inwardly shivered at their cold depths. His gaze was empty, he was empty. Yet there was something that held her gaze and she knew he wasn't using his powers to lull her into a trance.

Heero pulled her closer, tightening his grip and wondered why he didn't feel satisfaction at her gasp of pain. Lowering his head, he used his free hand to brush the stray hairs away from her neck, leaving the smooth skin clear. If he were a human, his breath would be fanning her neck. Instead, the warmth from his mouth, which he opened slightly, caressed her skin. She jumped slightly and Heero smirked. The desire to rip into her neck and suck her blood dry was there. Being the master of control though, Heero resisted the urge. Instead, he raised his lips till they were at her ear. "I'll kill you."

The words tore through her mind and soul alike. He looked into her eyes again and she was unable to hide from his probing gaze. A single tear slid down her cheek. From his words, his eyes, or the punishing grip on her wrist, she did not know. He reached out to her, wiping the tear away with all the softness of a lover as he released her wrist. Then he was gone, striding away to disappear within the night. Duo ran after him but Relena paid him no mind. Lifting her bruised wrist, Relena traced the invisible pattern his finger had made on her cheek. _Just who is this Heero?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Language 

Author Notes: See end of chapter 

****

Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 2: 

It was still there, lingering on his skin and taunting his mind. The heat from her wrist he had so brutally crushed stained him like it was her blood on his skin. Her blood he did not taste even though he had the power to do so. Heero felt his hand tighten into a fist. He had only wanted to scare her and scare her he did. He had been waiting for Duo when he saw her walking by. Everything about her even then screamed strength and confidence. His dark eyes had taken in her attire and immediately came to the conclusion that she was a slayer. No amateur slayer either. She was the chosen one. In the shadows hidden from her bright eyes, Heero watched her. Easily she defeated Duo and Heero felt irritated that he would have to save the braided fool. Something held him back at first, and interestingly enough he watched as Relena hesitated to kill Duo. Then he had decided to step in, wanting to see what it was like to have those eyes of hers trained on him. It was a mistake he would regret for some time.

"I think that bitch broke my jaw," Duo said, bringing the pensive Heero from his thoughts. "And she nearly killed me," he grumbled, his pride still stinging at being defeated.

"She's a slayer," Heero said.

"She said as much. It really isn't surprising, considering what's going on."

Heero's eyes darted to the side, irritation in their steely depths as his companion spoke so easily. "She's _the_ slayer."

Duo stopped abruptly, his braid swinging harshly at the movement. "The chosen one?" Heero nodded his head once, then turned away. "I thought that was only a myth-"

"It's no myth."

Duo recalled hearing the story from another vampire, Trowa. Duo could still remember Trowa's young but wise voice as he spoke to Duo of the slayer.

_"She is the chosen one. A slayer powerful enough to defeat any vampire she comes across. For you see, she has skills much like our own. There is only one true slayer and she is always alive and fighting."_

Duo had dismissed Trowa's words. After all, Duo was a much older, and supposedly wiser vampire than Trowa. Surely he would have heard of this slayer. Amateur slayers were expected and Duo had even killed a few before. "Why haven't I heard of this slayer before?"

Heero offered no answer and resumed walking. Duo's steps soon coincided with his own as the now silent pair made their way home. Deep within the forest, near the base of large boulders from centuries past, was a hole deep within the earth. Heero stepped over it, his levitation skills useful as he slowly descended into the earth. Duo followed him and they both landed softly on the dry dirt of the earth. Torches burning with an unnatural light fell upon them, causing no harm to those who would avoid light. It lit the walls of the underground cavern Heero and Duo now looked upon in familiarity. The light was unnecessary for both Heero and Duo could easily see in the dark. Beginning their trek, the pair made their way down the path that led deeper and deeper into the earth. 

"Why didn't you kill her then, Heero," Duo asked his friend. When no answer was forth coming, Duo continued on. "If she is sent here to kill all of us, then she is an enemy, right? You could have easily destroyed her right then."

"She could prove useful to us in the future," Heero replied. What he didn't tell Duo was that he had only just thought of that. Before, when he had held her so close to him, her scent washing over him and settling like a warm blanket, all he could do was stare into her eyes. Never before had he looked into eyes so bright and full of life. The last thing he wanted to do was kill her, so instead he had told her the opposite. The feelings she had stirred in him from merely a look were so strong it was almost unbearable. Devoid of emotions for so long, it was hard for Heero to understand what he was feeling and why. The only thing he knew was, touching her made him feel alive. Heero wanted to feel alive again. 

Duo was not entirely happy with his answer but only shrugged it off. Their walk came to an end as they approached a cliff. Below it was a spectacle that would have made any onlooker gasp but Heero and Duo merely looked on in disdain. A small city was located here, built over a thousand years ago buy a tribe long dead. Vampires now ruled here, living lives much like normal humans. The area was not overly large and there were no streets or cars for that matter. Just several houses and one, very large mansion. "I wonder what's going on," Duo said as he saw vampires milling about the mansion, their voices carrying up to him.

Walking down the stairs that led to the underground city, Heero eyed the gathering crowd in interest. One person in particular caught his eye as Heero and Duo made their way slowly down the steep stairs.

Trowa noticed the return of his fellow comrades and went to greet them with his freshly acquired news. "Heero, Duo," he said, nodding in greeting.

"Hey Trowa, what's going on," Duo asked his tall friend.

"It seems there is a guest in town," Trowa replied, one emerald eye shining behind his curtain of bangs. Seeing Duo's dirt stained clothing, he raised one eyebrow as a ghost of a smile played about his lips. "Looks like you already met her."

"They know the slayer is here," Heero stated, looking past Trowa to the mansion where the crowd was gathering. 

"Duke Dermail sent word out earlier that there was to be a meeting. It wasn't long before word got out about the slayer."

Vampires came running down the stairs, returning from who knew where, to quietly side step the trio. Duo had long since been known as a strong vampire with a short temper at times. Trowa was ever the mysterious one, not very old but surprisingly quite strong. Heero, though, was feared by all vampires. Even the Duke himself. Keeping to himself and rarely showing any outward emotion, Heero had risen to popularity through various battles where he showed his effortless skills. Duo and Trowa were the only ones he ever was seen with.

Stretching his arms out and yawning, Duo cocked his head to the side and observed his friends. "Looks like it's time for us to play our hand."

Trowa agreed. "Dermail will see that the slayer is killed. Then he will proceed to turn the earth into a living hell."

"Dermail is a fool," Heero growled out. "His ambition to rule this planet will be everyone's downfall. He's dealing with powers he knows nothing about."

"What do you suggest we do, Heero," Trowa asked. "There are only three of us and several hundred of them."

"Maybe we could get the others to team up with us," Duo said. "I mean, shit, they're already scared of Heero. I'm sure if you spoke up-"

"I have no intention of doing that," Heero said. Sending a hard look Duo's way, he said, "I will not be a leader for these fools."

"Fear is ruling them. Fear that the slayer will kill them. Fear that they will always be an outcast on this planet. Dermail offers them paradise and they now cling to that hope," Trowa injected.

"So, we're not with Dermail but we can't stop him-"

"I can stop him," Heero said, interrupting Duo. "I'll kill him."

Duo threw down his hands. "Well excuse me, I forgot how all powerful you are," Duo spit out sarcastically. "Look Heero, you may be strong, but you're still a vampire. Anything you do Dermail is more than likely gonna sense. In fact, he's probably planning our demise right now!"

"Duo has a good point," Trowa said. "An attack on Dermail would be dangerous and costly if we failed." Silence settled over them as the rest of the vampire community gathered around Duke Dermail's mansion. After a few moments, Trowa ventured forth into his plan. "There is another solution," he said softly, knowing he was heading into dark territory. "We could work with the slayer."

Duo's mouth fell open as he gaped at Trowa. His violet eyes darted to Heero, who was regarding Trowa darkly. Glancing back to Trowa, Duo finally closed his mouth. "Trowa, I don't know if you've realized yet that we're vampires. " Holding his hand out, Duo began ticking off his fingers as he stated each point. "We're vampires. Slayers kill vampires. Slayers and vampires do not work together!"

"They do when there is a common goal." Looking into Duo's violet eyes, they reminded him of someone else who was very precious to him. He would not fail her. "We must save this planet."

Duo regarded Trowa through cynical eyes. Bitter sweet memories rushed through him, reminder of a life he once had as a human. "Why should I give a damn what happens to the earth or to the humans? They sure as hell don't give a damn about us!"

Trowa lowered his gaze and tried to understand Duo's resentment. He himself had been a vampire for only a few years. Emotions and feelings were still fresh in his mind, even though as a human he had trouble expressing himself. Duo was an older vampire and had lived years in the dark, trying to erase what memories he had while anger slowly set in. "If you wish to perceive the earth in such a way, that is your choice. I for one will not allow my own unfortunate circumstances dictate the way the rest of my life will be ruled." 

Heero studied Trowa for a brief moment before venturing down his own internal battle. For so long he had kept his emotions under control, ignoring them and refusing to understand what they meant. Soon, emotions were meaningless as he made his way day to day, year to year. Heero became concerned with his own survival and cared little for anything or anybody. Recently, Dermail had come into the scene, wanting to take control of everything. Heero had little patience for the elder vampire. Now, anger and determination replaced his vacant stare as a new battle presented itself before him. 

"Damn it, Trowa," Duo muttered, running a hand through his bangs of chestnut hair. "Why did you have to come here and remind us that we were once human," he growled out.

Trowa was surprised to hear the raw emotion in Duo's voice. He, like Heero, usually concealed his true feelings. "I did not remind you, Duo. You already knew that."

A moment of tension passed between the three as unwanted feelings resurfaced. Duo quickly overcame it as a smirk darkened his features. "Well, hell. I'm sure whatever we do is gonna be wrong or get us killed anyway!"

Trowa knew Duo did not entirely agree with his idea yet but the vampire was hardly one to sit around and do nothing. Trowa looked to Heero, who was no longer regarding him but starring blankly at his surroundings. Duo made a gesture as if to say something to Heero but Trowa stopped him. Heero would speak when he was good and ready. Instead of speaking though, Heero began striding away.

"Hey Heero, where are you going?"

Heero ignored Duo at first, then stopped to send a dark glare towards his two companions. "I don't know what I'll do until the time comes." His fists clenched tightly as determination entered his voice. "But know this, I will not allow Dermail to rule this planet." 

Duo and Trowa both watched him stride away, Heero obviously not caring that Dermail could probably sense the hatred lacing his voice and thoughts.

**

__

Day was night and the night was cold. Chilly air swept past as icy fingers reached out to cut into unsuspecting flesh. Relena shivered and wrapped her arms tightly against her body. Fear and dread, something she had not felt in a long time, crawled over her like that of a spider, each leg making a permanent mark in her mind. Her eyes, dim and lost, suddenly took on a new brightness as she realized her surroundings. 

"No, not again," she cried out, shaky hands reaching up to sift through unbound hair as she clutched her head. "Please, don't make me see this!" 

Her cries echoed off unseen walls as the gray mist lifted to reveal a scene. It was Ohio, the place where her tears dotted the land to mingle with that of blood. Blood of two of the people she loved most in the world. Relena's eyes, once squeezed shut in mental pain, opened to reveal their anguished depths. She always looked, every time.

Noin, once so very tall and proud, lay on the ground, broken and bloody. Two prominent marks on her neck, black with decay, leaked droplets of her life as her eyes remained opened but unseeing. A dark figure stood over her, fangs gleaming with her blood in the silent night. The stale stench of death and fear washed over Relena like a sudden downpour. 

Next to Noin was a man, his long pale hair, mirroring the color of the moon on a clear night, was now stained with his own life. Her brother, Milliardo, lay dead beside his beloved. A sword in one limp hand as a tribute to his courage. The holes of death had found their mark in his throat and his life was now the tasty treat for the creature of the night. 

A pale hand rose to cover her mouth as Relena took a step back, remembering all too well how she had failed them both. Wind blew around her legs and Relena looked down to see herself clothed in a white dress. Her arms fell limply to her side as she stared in morbid curiosity at the growing puddle of blood at her feet. Slowly it seeped up around her ankles, the liquid spilling over her legs and grabbing her gown. In horror, she watched as her gown changed from white to red as the blood was absorbed by the flimsy cloth. Relena began to struggle as the liquid rose to her neck, suddenly seeming to come alive, having only one intent. Relena squeezed her lips closed, feeling the liquid dance around her face, daring her to taste the pleasure it offered. Her eyes clamped shut as the thick blood covered her entire body. Fire began dancing along her veins as every sense was tuned into the feel of blood against her skin. The need for oxygen was overwhelming and Relena could almost hear the mocking laughter of death as she was forced to open her mouth. The metallic taste entered her mouth as darkness began clouding her mind. A scream escaped from her throat but was easily swallowed by her red tomb. Her thrashing ceased and her limp body floated listlessly. 

"Relena."

__

The strange voice called to her, pulling her from death. Air seeped into deprived lungs and Relena opened her eyes. Instead of an ocean of red, Relena saw the forest. Sanc, she was in Sanc. Looking down, she saw herself no longer in the white gown but in the black patrolling clothes she had wore. Glancing around her, a tingling sensation in the back of her mind had her facing the dark shadows. Then a sensation not unlike that of stepping into a steaming tub of water poured over her. Strong at first, then very relaxing. Without thought, she began walking towards this stranger who evoked such feelings from her. A name slipped through her lips, carrying softly on the wind.

"Heero."

On call, he stepped forward, walking slowly towards her. Relena stopped and watched him approach, titling her head to the side. His walk was confident but dangerous, as if she were his prey he was merely toying with. His dark eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his bangs but Relena could feel them roaming her body. Then he was before her, overpowering and intimidating, Relena felt herself take an involuntary step backwards but his hands reached out, jerking her to him. Being held so intimately against him, Relena felt herself blush but still had the courage to look him in the eye. His eyes, such a deep blue like that of the night sky, were not as empty as she had previously thought. Their depths held so many secrets and Relena wondered what the key to unlocking them would be. His body was rock hard as she could feel his muscles flexing as he pulled her even closer. Slowly, her hands rubbed their way up to his neck where her fingers tangled into his unruly hair, pulling him towards her. For only a brief moment he let her feel like she was in charge, then Heero took over. His mouth, hot and demanding, locked onto her own soft lips as, if possible, he pulled her even tighter against him. A moan escaped her lips as she arched her neck, opening her mouth invitingly……

"Relena Peacecraft!"

Relena jerked upright as she was rudely torn from her sleep. Startled blue eyes flashed dangerously as she came awake, her mind quickly calculating the degree of danger she was in. Her tense limbs went slack as she took in the girl before her. She was no vampire.

"Relena Peacecraft, my name is Catherine Bloom. I have been asked to see you to the lunch room."

Remembering she was in school, Relena allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. After waking up this morning, Wufei had escorted her to school. Once here, she had taken various tests and had been fitted for her school uniform. Relena had been waiting to see the Principal, as all new students had to, when she had fallen asleep in the chair. 

"Falling asleep on your first day at a new school isn't such a good idea," Catherine remarked.

Relena glanced up at her, taking note of her unfriendly tone. The girl was tall with beautiful violet eyes and striking red hair that was kept short and wavy. Catherine's uniform mirrored her own maroon skirt and jacket with a white lacy blouse peeking out from underneath. Even the ugly brown shoes were the same. Standing up, Relena offered a small smile as she smoothed out her wrinkled skirt. "Nice to meet you Catherine."

Catherine smiled back at Relena, the look not quite reaching her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Relena. Shall we be on our way?"

Relena followed the girl out of the office, her meeting with the Principal obviously postponed. The chatter of other students and curious stares were ignored as Relena recalled the dream she had been awaken from. The beginning, seeing Noin and Milliardo lying on the ground dead, was nothing new to the troubled girl. Almost nightly she had that same nightmare. The latter part of the dream though, that had been quite new. Why in the world had she dreamed of Heero in such an intimate way? The vampire was her enemy that was more than powerful enough to kill her. There was no reason she should have been kissing Heero in her dreams. The feelings had been so real that Relena felt if she touched her lips they would be moist and swollen. Yet, upon doing just that, they were dry and pressed into a firm line. She knew this dream would haunt her for a long time and had a feeling there was more to it beneath the surface. Perhaps it had something to do with how alive his eyes had looked when she gazed into them.

"Here we are," Catherine said, stopping abruptly. Relena barely managed to avoid running into her, so lost in her thoughts she had been. "The food line starts over there," Catherine said, pointing off to one end of the large cafeteria. "You can basically eat wherever you want, there is more than enough room with there being two floors. When the lunch period is over, go back to the Principal's office."

Catherine sauntered off then, leaving Relena on her own. Students brushed by her, sending a curious look her way then turning back to whisper amongst themselves. Glancing around the lavish room, Relena tried to find Wufei. After a few moments of fruitless searching, Relena saw no sign of him. Releasing a small sigh, she realized she should have asked him this morning what his schedule was like. Wufei though, had been in no mood to talk, which really didn't surprise her. Turning around, Relena decided to quit standing in the doorway of the room like a fool and try to get some lunch.

"Hello there," a voice called out. Relena glanced to her left to see a blond hair boy smiling at her. His blue eyes mirrored that of a clear summer day and were as kind as his smile. "My name is Quatre Winner."

"My name is Relena Peacecraft. It's nice to meet you Quatre," Relena said, returning the friendly smile he offered her.

"I'm glad to have finally met you. Rumors have already been floating around about you since this morning when you arrived. Don't worry," he said upon seeing the distress seep into her eyes, "nothing bad. It's just, well, we don't get very many new people here." 

Relena saw a hidden look in his eyes and felt a knowing chill go up her spine. She had meant to question Lady Une this morning about the lack of people seen outdoors. The Lady had already been gone though. _They know about the vampires_, Relena thought. "Why is that Quatre," Relena asked in fake curiosity.

Quatre wasn't fooled for one moment. His smile turned from warm and welcoming to a hauntingly sad but determined look. "Relena, I think you know why." A brief pause and then, "I know who you are and why you are here." Relena immediately stiffened up and a dark warning look filtered through her eyes briefly before being masked. Most people wouldn't have noticed but Quatre did. "Please, I wish to speak with you more. We should go somewhere more private."

Relena glanced around her, noting how everyone looked at her then quickly glanced away. As if they were afraid. Relena doubted they knew she was a slayer but more than likely they feared she had some connection to the vampire society established here. Quatre seemed harmless enough and had been able to stir enough curiosity in her that she decided she would hear him out. "That's fine."

Quatre led the way through students and tables to the outside court yard. Tables were here as well but despite the beautiful day and warm weather, there was nobody outside, except for one lone girl. She sat in the middle of the yard, where the noon sun seemed to shine directly onto her. Quatre walked up to her table and turned to Relena. "This is Hilde Shiebecker. Hilde this is Relena Peacecraft."

Relena watched the petite girl stand up, her short dark locks of hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her round, sapphire eyes stared intently into Relena, as if looking for some hidden secret. "Nice to meet you Hilde."

"It is an honor to meet you, Relena," Hilde said, sincerity lacing her words.

"Please sit down."

Relena did as Quatre asked and watched as Hilde did the same, pulling a folder from her backpack on the ground and placing it before Relena. Relena looked at Hilde confusion evident in her blue eyes, but reached for the folder as Hilde nodded her head. Flipping it open, she was astonished to see a picture of herself starring up at her. It was from when she first started slaying. Several pages were attached and after briefly scanning over them, Relena realized they contained every detail of her life. "What is this? Where did you get this?"

Startled by Relena's demanding tone, Hilde turned to Quatre for help. "Relena, this is your profile. Hilde is quite the hacker and was able to get into the governments database. She downloaded all of this information so we would be prepared when you arrived."

"What are you talking about? What government database," Relena asked. There should be no documents on her whatsoever. Noin had never told her how she knew who the slayer was or where they originated from. Relena had never expected the government to be involved though. 

Hilde and Quatre were as confused as Relena. "Don't you work for the government, Relena," Hilde asked.

"No," Relena said before realizing it was none of their business who she was or what she was doing here. Grabbing the folder off the table, she hastily got up. "Tell no one of this! It is very important! For your safety as well as my own."

"But Relena, we want to help," Hilde quickly said, standing up as well. "Quatre and I know everything about vampires! We've even gone slaying before! We can help-"

"No! I work alone," Relena said in a flat, even tone. She took slaying very seriously and would allow nobody to interfere with her work.

Quatre stood up and tried to reason with her. "Relena, we know what's going on here. Hilde and I know every rock and hill in this city. We also know that very soon the battle to save mankind will begin. You are the slayer, but you can't defeat hundreds of vampires on your own. You are going to need help."

Relena let out a soft sigh as a small smile graced her features. "I appreciate your offer but slaying is my job. I've been granted the skills necessary to fight, you have not. It is too dangerous. This is my battle, not yours." All Relena could see was her brother and Noin's death flashing before her eyes. Having help would be nice but it was too risky. Relena would not allow anyone to die for her ever again.

"Relena," Hilde yelled to her retreating form but was ignored. Frustrated, she looked to her long time friend. "Quatre, what do we do now? I don't understand why she won't allow us to help her."

"For now, all we can do is wait. She needs our help but does not yet realize it. When she does, we will be there for her," Quatre said. "She is right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"We are out of our league."

"Quatre," Hilde began, "we were out of our league the day we were born." A sardonic smile appeared on her face. "That's never stopped us before." Quatre could only smile back at her, knowing how true her words rang.

Relena made her way back to the principals office after leaving Hilde and Quatre. Even though the lunch period was still going, Relena had lost her appetite. The information Hilde had presented her was most unsettling. She had no idea the government knew about her. There were so many questions swimming around in her head it was almost making her dizzy. Blindly she made her way back to the office, sitting down in the uncomfortable chairs. Relena felt as if she was slowly sinking in a lake, her swimming skills no help to her at this point. Life in Sanc was quickly becoming complicated.

"Relena."

Hearing the familiar voice, the young slayer turned around to see Lady Une standing in the doorway of the principal's office. "Lady Une? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the principal of this school. Come in," she said.

Relena felt a little shocked at this discovery as she jumped up to follow Lady Une into the room. Closing the door behind her, she sat down in the plush chair as Lady Une situated herself behind the large desk. "I had no idea you were the principal."

Lady Une smiled slightly. "There's much you don't know, Relena."

"I've been finding that out."

"Yes, I bet you have. I saw you speaking with Quatre and Hilde during lunch," Lady Une began, folding her hands on top of the desk as she leaned forward. "I'm sure they had much to say."

"Yes they did," Relena began. "They know who I am. In fact, I think they know more of me than I do. They gave me a file that contained quite a lot of information on me," Relena said, sliding the afore mentioned folder across the desk. 

Lady Une flipped through it, not surprised at the content it contained. "I take it you had no idea the government was aware of your activities?"

"No, I never questioned my trainer before."

Lady Une narrowed her eyes at that statement. Her trusting nature would be her downfall. "Relena, don't let this concern you for right now. You need to focus on slaying." Sliding the folder back to her, she said, "it seems your first night of slaying did not go as well as expected."

Now it was Relena's turn to narrow her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Relena, you'll soon come to find I know about everything that goes on here," she said, smiling slightly to cover the trace of bitterness in her voice. "Now, you'll have to go to class soon. I wouldn't make you go to school at all but Mr. Treize said-"

"You spoke to Treize," Relena interrupted.

Realizing her slip, Lady Une stood up and walked to the door. "Yes Relena. Mr. Treize wants you to be a well educated young lady." Opening the door, she motioned for Relena to follow her, putting an end to any discussion of Treize. "I'll get your schedule and you'll go to class. Come straight home as we discussed before."

Relena followed her, her thoughts turning to the night before her. Tonight she would have to track down the vampire Duo who she had foolishly told her name to. Then, she would have to find the vampire Heero who also probably knew her name as well. Just thinking of an encounter with Heero sent a shiver up her spine that was not as unpleasant as it should have been. 

Author Notes:

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I apologize it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed reading this second installment. Next chapter will find Relena patrolling at night. Gee, I wonder who she might run into? ^__^ I'll try to keep my profile on FanFic.Net updated so you can have an idea when the next chapters will be out. I promise it won't take so long for chapter three. One last thing, part of the reason this took so long was because I was working on other fics. "Moon River" will be posted shortly. The other one is a Sailor Moon crossover story. Is anyone interested in that? Thanks again for your time! ^__^ 


End file.
